Por quê?
by Annie PWM
Summary: O que James estava pensando ao olhar a ponta de uma varinha... A varinha que lhe tirou a vida? O que ele estava pensando enquanto encarava Aquele-Que Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e, principalmente, o que ele pensou sobre a traição de Pettigrew. É só mais alguns pensamentos... Leiam!


**Todos esses personagens, toda a perfeição da obra de Harry Potter, todo o amor de James a Lily, todo o amor de Lily a James, todo o amor de Severus a Lily, toda a amizade entre os Marotos, a vida de Sirius, Remus e Peter... todo o amor, a amizade e a traição existentes nas páginas de cada um dos sete livros pertence a J.K Rowling. Eu apenas não estou conseguindo me conformar, então resolvi escrever esse fic, por que eu não consigo entender... Por quê?**

* * *

**Capítulo único – Por quê? **

Por quê?

Fora a pergunta não dita. Fora a pergunta não verbalizada, não mentalizada, simplesmente por que não restara tempo. Por que existiam coisas mais importantes que precisavam a todo custo serem salvas. Mas como? Como ele poderia salvar aquilo que lhe era mais precioso na vida? Não adiantaria gritar, não adiantaria nem mesmo lutar, então o que fazer? O que? Depois de tudo que eles passaram, depois de tudo que acontecerá era cruel, desumano que as coisas acabassem assim.

Cruel... desumano...

Ele entendia como o bruxo a sua frente podia ser desumano, quantas vezes ele mesmo tinha impedido ou pelo menos tentado impedir as atrocidades que ele cometera? Não tantas quanto ele desejava, porém o suficiente para que estivesse ali, diante da morte.

O que ele não entendia, não conseguia compreender era como, por Deus, como aquele a quem considerara amigo, que confiara sua vida e vidas que eram mais importantes que a sua própria o traíra de forma tão cruel. Por quê? O que fizera com que seu amigo, aquele a quem defenderá, que confidenciara segredos o entregasse assim nas mãos do inimigo? Não, não era possível. Alguma coisa acontecera e ele fora obrigado a falar. Ele não o traíra, não ele, seu amigo, seu irmão.

Então ele sentiu raiva, por que fora ele que decidirá coloca-lo como Fiel do Segredo. Ele sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter confiado nele, sentiu raiva de Sirius, seu melhor amigo por que aquele cachorro não aceitara ser o Fiel, sentiu raiva de Remus por ter estado em risco e não poder aceitar a missão e então, sentiu raiva dele, um de seus amigos, seu irmão, Peter.

Era engraçado como sempre pensara naqueles três como sendo mais que apenas amigos de bagunça, mais que meros Marotos, eles eram irmãos. Sirius era seu igual, poderia ser comparado a um irmão gêmeo, tanto que ele era seu melhor amigo. Remus poderia ser seu irmão mais velho, sempre responsável, sempre tentando colocar juízo na cabeça dos outros. Já Peter era seu irmão caçula, a quem defendera, a quem confiara. Peter era seu irmão!

Como ele pôde!?

Não entregar a si mesmo, isso ele poderia perdoar mesmo que tivesse sido proposital, coisa que o maroto certamente não acreditava. Contudo, como ele pode entregar sua família? O que ele mais amava na vida, tudo que lhe era importante, sua vida, seu coração. Como ele pode entrega-la? Logo ela, sempre tão doce, sempre com um olhar de amizade e compreensão mesmo para um integrante do grupo mais baderneiro de Hogwarts. Por que ele fez isso? Por que entregou uma criança a morte? Seu filho, tão inocente, que o chamara de tio, que sorria o mais terno dos sorrisos quando ele aparecia. Por que ele fez isso?

Quanto mais pensava, menos entedia por que, por mais que fosse torturado, ameaçado ou o que quer que fosse, ele fora capaz de entrega-los a morte. E no último segundo, enquanto olhava nos olhos da morte, por mais clichê que possa parecer, ele se lembrou dos momentos mais importantes que vivera: quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Quando viu Lily pela primeira vez. A amizade com Sirius. A amizade com Remus. A amizade com Peter. A formação da amizade entre os quatro. Quando Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail se tornaram os Marotos. E os pequenos momentos que o fizeram chegar aonde chegara... as implicâncias, as azarações e sua eterna paixão: os treinos, os incansáveis treinos de quadribol. Então algo mais forte, algo que o mudou por dentro, algo que o fez ser o homem que era... seu amor por Lily Evans, quando a implicância de criança se tornou uma espécie de obsessão de adolescente e por fim se consolidou como amor quando ela, finalmente, finalmente aceitara sair com ele e o líder dos marotos descobrira que ela era muito mais linda e perfeita por dentro com todos os seus defeitos do que apenas a imagem de menina perfeita que deixava transparecer.

E as lembranças não pararam por ai... Elas pareceram transbordar dele conforme os milésimos, os segundos passavam: quando sentiu sua amizade estremecer por uma atitude irresponsável, a primeira vez que sentira os lábios dela nos seus e o medo... Medo de não ser o suficiente para ela, medo de falhar com seus amigos, medo de não ter tempo. E ele se lembrou de como ela estava completamente perfeita no dia do seu casamento, a pequena cerimonia que os uniu como marido e mulher. E ele olhara para seus três amigos, irmãos e virá a sua felicidade espelhada no rosto deles. E a notícia, a notícia que seria pai e o pânico, por que ele, simplesmente, não estava preparado para isso. E o medo compartilhado com Sirius, Remus e Peter.

As inúmeras batalhas que vencera, as dezenas – ou seriam centenas? – de pessoas que perdera. E então o rostinho que o fizera se tornar um pai, o rosto que o fizera ter coragem. E os mesmos olhos que o fizeram ser um homem, agora emoldurados por um rostinho mínimo, que lembrava muito o próprio rosto, mas com a leveza, a inocência, pureza e esperança de uma criança, aqueles olhinhos verdes que brilhavam o ensinara o que era o amor, primeiro através da mãe, depois através do filho. Seu filho.

E a profecia, a maldita profecia que o fizera ter que se esconder. E então, novamente, a traição que o açoitava, que o queimava, que lhe doía. Fora assim, olhando nos olhos rubis que anunciavam a morte que James vira que era o fim, não existia saída. Não precisava mais se esconder, não precisava mais fugir, acabará. Fora assim, como um homem que se tornará por amor a Lily que ele ficou frente a frente com o monstro que o mataria. Fora assim, com a coragem que ele adquirira por amor a Harry, que James aceitara a morte.

Aceitara, porém ainda não entendera por quê. Por quê seu amigo entregara os dois anjos que estavam no andar de cima e regiam a sua vida? Apenas... Por quê?

Fora com a lembrança dos olhos de Lily, os olhos de Harry que o eterno maroto partira. Partira para a eternidade da morte... partira para todo o sempre... James se fora.

Por quê?

* * *

**Eu resolvi escrever essa fic por quê, ao ler uma fic dos Marotos, eu não consegui entender por que Peter traiu James. Eles eram amigos, Peter era uma boa pessoa – pelo menos na minha cabeça e nessa fic que eu li – então, sinceramente, Merlin eu não consigo entender!**

**Inicialmente iria ser sob o ponto de vista de Wormtail – Rabicho, Peter ou Pedro Pettigrew – acontece que eu não consegui nem mesmo me colocar no lugar de Peter. Eu não consigo entendê-lo. E se um dia na minha vida, eu tivesse a oportunidade de fazer uma pergunta a J. K. Rowling seria essa: Por que Peter Pettigrew, o nosso Wormtail, um dos Marotos traiu James?**

**Quer dizer, eu sei que sem isso não existiria história nenhuma, mas... Merlin será que alguém consegue entender minha frustração? Pra mim, pensando em um contexto geral e não apenas no Harry como "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", mas como uma criança filho do melhor amigo dele, eu não entendo. Acho que está além da minha compreensão do mundo!**

**Se você tem alguma explicação, por favor, comente e me ajude a simplesmente saber por quê. **

**Ok, chega de loucura... espero que tenha gostado.**

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas... mas mesmo se não comentar, obrigada por ter lido.**

**Bye.**


End file.
